De l'art des (im)précisions lexicales
by soop
Summary: [Recueil] Supernel : Le temps semble s'étirer en longueur dans ce bureau rempli de bocaux et d'étiquettes. Surtout d'étiquettes. Et de beaucoup de lettres aussi. (Général/ Humour) Coquefredouille: C'était le qualificatif que l'on pouvait lire dans les regards qui se posaient sur lui. Et pourtant... (Family/ Romance) Thèmes, genres, personnages divers et variés.
1. Supernel

Bon dimanche à toutes et à tous,

voici le premier OS d'un recueil qui comportera tout aussi bien des écrits de même type, que des drabbles ou autres.

J'aime beaucoup les défis, les challenges, qu'on me fournisse des idées de scénario et faire des cadeaux à des amies ou lectrices qui le deviennent petit à petit.

C'est ici que seront regroupés la plupart de ces écrits.

Si vous souhaitez me voir écrire quelque chose, lancer un défi, n'hésitez pas, c'est ici. Ça peut être: écrire sur tel thème, écrire sur tel couple, telle histoire, tels mots à caser, etc.

Les personnages appartiennent à J. K . R , comme toujours.

_**De l'art des (im)précisions lexicales**_ se réfère à l'idée de départ de ce recueil. Il existe un tumblr tenu par Penny qui illustre des mots perdus de la langue française (sur brouillaminiscribbles . tumblr . com), le titre de ce premier OS en est tiré.

Vous en trouverez la définition à la fin de l'OS. Pourquoi les imprécisions donc ? Parce que même si l'idée de départ vient du mot, elle ne l'illustrera pas toujours (je suppose) ou alors de façon très lointaine et uniquement dans ma tête (je suppose aussi.)

Mais justement, si vous réussissez à trouver en quoi le titre a inspiré l'OS, vous gagnez le panier garni =)

PS: J'essaye de mettre à jour mon profil régulièrement, si vous voulez être un peu au courant de ce qui va sortir, de ce sur quoi je suis en train de bosser, c'est là-bas.

* * *

Ce premier OS est pour une amie à moi qui découvre les joies de la fac de lettres modernes cette année.

Ça n'a pas été facile à écrire et je ne suis pas forcément hyper convaincue par ce que ça donne au final, mais c'était le genre de choses auxquelles il fallait absolument que j'aille toucher sans en être pour autant capable.

Je vous laisse le loisir de découvrir qui en sont les personnages principaux.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**_Supernel_**

Des bocaux soigneusement récurés.

Des étiquettes recouvertes d'une écriture serrée.

Les _l_ s'y dressent fièrement vers le ciel alors que les _m_ trainent la patte.

Les _t_ y titubent en consommant joyeusement leur séparation des voyelles.

Elles se regroupent en délicieuses imprécisions, avant d'éclater en un joyeux capharnaüm qui décorera les marges.

Le soupir qui brise à peine le silence ne suffirait pas à faire vaciller la coiffe orgueilleuse d'un _e_ _circonflexe_ rabougri tellement il est contenu.

—Entendez bien que je ne m'adresse pas à l'ancienne Poufsouffle mais à la naturaliste émérite.

Les lettres se couvrent cette fois-ci de leurs plus beaux colifichets pour former cette phrase qui caresse la langue qui la prononce.

Elles ne parviennent pas à briser les petites virgules de contrariété perdues quelque part entre la bouche et les boucles d'oreille radis.

—Ça doit vous remplir le cerveau de joncheruines de devoir caresser le napal ailé dans le sens du poil.

Les oripeaux sont laissés de côté avec dédain. Cette fois-ci, elles aiguisent leurs flèches et perfectionnent leur cri de guerre avant d'aller se ficher quelque part entre l'orgueil et l'autosuffisance. La soif des _o_ devra attendre, la cuirasse est trop épaisse.

—Votre talent pour l'étude des comportements animaux ne vous permettrait pas une telle erreur d'appréciation.

Les _o_ se glissent tant bien que mal le long des cheveux emmêlés pour former autant de délicats ornements.

Les caractères baveurs du périodique posé à l'envers sur le bureau attendent le prochain trait, de l'encre spumeuse aux lèvres.

Les _points de suspension_ estiment leur moment venu et emplissent l'espace sans égard.

Ils sont chassés sans ménagement par un raclement de gorge agacé. Une heure de circonvolutions de cette sorte rendrait enragé le plus placide des _h_.

— Comprenez bien que c'est ma foi en votre implication morale dans le bien de votre prochain qui m'a poussé à m'en remettre à vous.

Toujours plus duveteuses, les lettres ronronnent, bien calées autour du collier en capsules de bièraubeurre.

—Le problème reste pourtant de l'ampleur de la cohabitation des ronflaks cornus et des sergolins terricoles.

Le tapotement agacé qui les fait tressauter, laisse penser aux pionnières qui avaient entamé l'escalade vers la compréhension qu'un repli devient sinon stratégique, au moins urgent.

—Nous sommes tous les deux adultes, ce me semble, et lucides sur le monde qui nous entoure. Me retenir une heure dans votre bureau ridiculise cruellement vos tentatives de me laisser penser que ce n'est pas une question d'argent. Je réitère une dernière fois ma question : Allez-vous me laisser accéder à votre réserve naturelle pour me laisser récolter les ingrédients nécessaires à mes expérimentations ?

Mêmes les _x_ les plus insolents font profil bas face à la fureur latente qui électrise la pièce.

Les yeux globuleux s'entrouvrent de la même façon que la bouche rosée, complétant le tableau de l'ahurissement le plus total.

—Professeur ! Vous reconnaissez enfin que vous faites le siège de mon bureau depuis une heure comme un sergolin terricole assiègerait sa femelle à la saison des trois lunes de Warchial pour une demande qui n'est pas de mon ressort ?

Le ton est clairement scandalisé.

—Excusez-moi ?

La température de la pièce vient de chuter.

—Vous devriez avoir honte de perturber ainsi mes recherches en cours. Je comprends qu'à votre âge, le plaisir d'une conversation puisse vous faire transplaner jusqu'aux limites de notre patrie mais comprenez que je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à ces futilités.

L'air outré de l'homme l'adoucit.

— Ne prenez pas cet air de Napal ailé devant un rapeltout. Nous dinerons ensembles la semaine prochaine si vous le souhaitez, mais ne venez plus me déranger à mon bureau.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Snape se laissa étouffer par la stupeur. Le ton écrasant de supériorité quoiqu'étouffé de compassion mal placée sans chercher à l'être, fait exploser ses pensées comme de petites bulles de savons irisées avant même qu'elles ne franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres.

—Laissez-moi, maintenant.

L'insistance est aussi douce que le ton est ailleurs. Sans en avoir réellement conscience, il quitte la pièce.

La porte claquée derrière lui le ramène à la réalité. Il intériorise un cri de rage qui aurait détonné avec son flegme britannique assumé et revendiqué.

Il ensorcèle la plaque marquant la porte du bureau avant de tourner les talons dans un tourbillon de cape noire.

_Loufoca Lovegood_ peut-on désormais y lire.

* * *

_Supernel : adj. Qui vient d'en haut, supérieur, suprême_

* * *

C'est dans une des interviews données par J . K . R . en 2007 que nous apprenons que Luna deviendra naturaliste. J'ai le lien pour ceux ou celles que ça intéresse.


	2. Coquefredouille Partie I

_Bonsoir !_

_Comme prévu, un deuxième OS pour ce recueil. Il sera en au moins deux parties, j'aurais même pu le poster séparément, mais comme je l'ai écrit dans la lignée du premier, c'est-à-dire, à partir d'un mot expliqué sur brouillaminiscribbles (c'est aussi l'idée qui a donné son nom au recueil d'ailleurs) je préfère le poster ici._

_Quand j'ai découvert ce mot, il m'a tout de suite fait penser à Neville, parce que c'est un personnage vraiment méprisé. Par ses camarades, par sa grand-mère,…_

_Cette minuscule première partie est bizarre, j'en conviens et elle est peu en adéquation avec le style de ce qui suivra mais après l'avoir écrite, je n'ai pas réussi à me résoudre à la supprimer parce que c'est vraiment le sentiment que j'ai sur ce personnage. Je la poste justement pour cette absence de cohérence bien marquée, parce qu'elle peut être lue indépendamment, et voilà =)_

_La suite viendra quand elle sera finie, elle fait 16 pages pour le moment et c'est loin d'être fini. Elle me plaît plus que cette première partie, j'espère que ça sera aussi le cas pour vous parce que, sans mentir, elle m'a demandé des heures de recherche même si elle est plutôt légère._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

_Coquefredouille_

_._

_._

_._

_Je regrette les temps de l'antique jeunesse,_

_Des satyres lascifs, des faunes animaux,_

_Dieux qui mordaient d'amour l'écorce des rameaux,_

_Et dans les nénufars baisaient la Nymphe blonde !_

Soleil et chair d'Arthur Rimbaud

* * *

L'estime était une notion qui n'avait guère occupée une place conséquente dans la vie de Neville.

L'amour digne et distant de sa grand-mère avait bercé ses jeunes années. Son sens du devoir avait fait le reste.

L'arrivée des vacances avait toujours marqué l'entré d'un long tunnel où l'impuissance lui maintenait la tête sous l'eau avec application.

La régence implacable de sa grand-mère. Ses espoirs trop lourds à porter. Sa déception.

A chaque regard désolé, il avait cru mourir.

Il en avait passé des années à essayer de rapprocher les bords de cette plaie suppurante. Pourtant, il se serait damné pour elle, pour que la défaillance de Franck lui soit moins lourde à porter.

Et c'était finalement ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait laissé les circonstances tracer des arabesques sanglantes et ineffaçables sur sa conscience à cause de ce mage noir qui n'en avait jamais eu.

Par devoir, par conviction. Pour qu'elle puisse relever la tête et le revendiquer comme petit-fils.

Leurs relations s'étaient apaisées d'elle-même. La rancœur continuait parfois à brûler mais sous couvert de la tendresse.

Et à partir de là, appartenir à la prestigieuse maison des Gryffondors, ramener les meilleures notes de l'école de botanique et être ami avec Harry Potter avait suffi.

Une preuve, et elle avait accepté de lâcher la bride, de fermer les yeux sur ses imperfections.

Il avait dû payer cette complaisance de son innocence et de sa candeur.

Lui qui avait grandi dans les nuages avec un fil de culpabilité accablant le reliant à sa propre existence, avait connu un atterrissage brutal.

Son mariage avait été ce qu'Augusta considérait comme le dernier jalon de l'édification tardive de sa vie.

Puis, pour la première fois de sa vie, son monde avait commencé à tourner autour d'un autre axe.

* * *

Il y a deux questions que je peux vous poser :

Est-ce que ça vous a plu?

A votre avis, qui est ce nouvel axe mentionné à la fin ?

(Bon, ça c'est pas très compliqué, voire un peu stupide comme question)

Ensuite, il y a trois raisons pour lesquelles j'ai utilisé cette citation en début de partie.

Si vous arrivez à en trouver une des trois, je vous envoie un extrait d'un nombre de lignes conséquent de la partie 2.

Bonne soirée

Soop'


	3. Coquefredouille Partie II

Bonsoir à toutes, eh oui, c'est bien la suite de _**Coquefredouille**_, à si peu de temps de la première partie.

* * *

**! Merci de, juste cette fois, lire jusqu'au bout !**

* * *

Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de casser l'ambiance mais j'ai un message important pour vous :

Mes deux derniers projets, à savoir _**La victoire est une putain**_ et _**Coquefredouille**_ font partie de ceux que j'aime le plus. J'aime les écrire, j'aime ce qu'ils veulent dire.

J'ai un peu envie de dire que maintenant, mon style ce n'est plus du tout _**Par le jeu**_, mais plus ce que vous avez pu lire dans ces derniers posts.

Je ne suis pas (plus) quelqu'un qui aime poster. Il y a plusieurs raisons à ça. A commencer par les études (c'est un peu la croix de tout le monde ça, avec le boulot.) ensuite, parce que c'est toujours un peu dur de se dévoiler ainsi.

Parce que quand on vous poste quelque chose, c'est un peu de nous qu'on jette en pâture, vous me pardonnerez l'expression mais c'est un peu l'idée parce qu'on s'expose aux yeux du monde (vous savez, mine de rien, vous êtes des centaines à passer par ici), aux critiques, à l'indifférence, etc.

C'est le jeu et je l'ai toujours accepté.

Mais je n'écris pas pour la gloire, j'écris pour faire plaisir à des amies (_**La victoire est une putain, Supernel, Du dysfonctionnement des elfes de maison**_), parce que j'aime ça (_**Obliviate, Souvenirs**_), parfois parce que j'en ai besoin (_**Coquefredouille, Il vous a vu tomber**_).

Et il y a toujours ce doute suspendu quelque part entre les statistiques et les reviews.

Je ne mens pas quand je dis que vous êtes des centaines à passer par ici. En fonction des histoires, ça monte même au millier.

Et j'ai toujours cette question à laquelle je n'ai pas de réponse. Un « hits » ça peut aussi bien être quelqu'un qui a ouvert la page, n'a pas accroché et l'a refermée que quelqu'un qui a lu et qui a aimé.

Comment savoir ?

Pour Supernel, je suis en mesure de classer de façon objective deux d'entre vous dans la deuxième catégorie. Pour les 207 autres, je ne sais pas.

Oui, j'ai envie de croire que c'est la même chose. Mais l'orgueil, est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ?

Mes derniers écrits sont assez différents de la plupart des histoires que l'on trouve ici -et j'adore les histoires que l'on trouve sur ce site (j'ai de nombreuses histoires favorites, comme tout le monde) alors non, je ne pars pas du principe : ça va plaire.

Je n'en sais rien. Parce que je ne les écris pas dans ce but.

Ne vous méprenez pas sur le sens de ce message. Ce n'est pas un réquisitoire contre les lecteurs fantômes, ce n'est pas non plus une tentative pour vous obliger à reviewer.

Je voulais juste pour une fois rompre un peu la distance que créé l'écran.

Et aussi vous informer que cet écrit est sans doute le dernier que je poste ici.

Il y a un moment où il faut être lucide et tourner la page. Je continuerai à écrire, je ne pense pas être capable de faire autrement de toute façon. Mais ça serait ridicule de continuer à poster ici tant que j'écris ce genre de choses. Ça ne marche pas, c'est pas grave. Faut juste le constater et agir en conséquence. Un jour, je posterai peut-être autre part, sous un pseudo qui se développe depuis quelques mois.

Donc voilà, je ne dirai pas que ça dépend totalement de vous parce que c'est faux. Ça dépend de beaucoup de choses. De la force des choses même.

Surtout, ne prenez pas ça comme un ultimatum. Un ultimatum, c'est ridicule. C'est du bluff un ultimatum. C'était juste un petit message pour vous dire :

_Bonjour, vous avez vu je ne suis qu'une humaine de 20 ans qui est toujours un peu éberluée de voir que vous aimez parfois ce qu'elle écrit alors qu'elle n'a jamais appris à faire ça_

mais aussi un peu :

A_u revoir, c'est pas joyeux mon blabla, mais je vous promets que dans cette deuxième partie, j'y ai mis beaucoup de mes tripes même si j'ai choisi de ne pas faire quelque chose d'émouvant, c'était dur. Mais je l'ai fait pour moi. Pour vous. J'y ai passé 50 heures entre les recherches et l'écriture. J'écris lentement, c'est vrai._

Merci et bonne lecture

* * *

**! Fin de mon ressenti personnel. J'ai mon avis, vous en aurez peut-être un autre. Mais rappelez-vous qu'ici le respect est roi !**

* * *

**Clés de lecture :**

Dans le cadre de l'Open Book Tour, J.K.R a révélé, lors d'une interview qu'Hannah Abbott a repris le Chaudron Baveur après sa sortie de Poudlard. J'ai un peu patouillé les dates, mais sachez que c'est un fait avéré.

Dans la même série d'interview, J.K.R nous dit que contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, Ron ne finit pas Auror mais il reprend la boutique de farces et attrapes avec Georges et qu'Hermione, après avoir travaillé au Département de la régulation et du contrôle des créatures magiques, travaille au Département de Justice magique.

Blaine et Asleigh sont des personnages d'Ewie qui apparaissent très peu et plus pour les besoins des personnages canons que pour autre chose mais ça m'a fait plaisir de faire ce petit clin d'œil.

Les elfes de maison peuvent s'enivrer avec de la Bièraubeurre, ce qui n'est pas le cas des sorciers.

Les Billywig sont des insectes dont vous trouverez la description sur l'encyclopédie EHP

Madame Guipure tient une boutique d'habillement au sein du chemin de Traverse.

* * *

_Heureux celui qui peut d'une aile vigoureuse_

_S'élancer vers les champs lumineux et sereins _

_[…]_

—_Qui plane sur la vie, et comprend sans effort_

_Le langage des fleurs et des choses muettes !_

Élévation de Baudelaire

.

.

Hannah soupira en fermant la porte d'un coup de hanche. Elle glissa la clé dans son corsage avant de nettoyer la dernière table d'un geste de la baguette.

Elle lança un sortilège temporel et une grimace tordit sa bouche. Cinq heures du matin. Un soupir. Elle s'était surpassée, pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

Mais elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à écourter la fête de fin d'examen de ces septièmes années. Elle sourit avec attendrissement en mouchant les bougies qui éclairaient encore le comptoir en bois lustré. Cinq ans plus tôt, elle était à leur place.

Mais leur génération avait eu des sentiments beaucoup plus partagés vis-à-vis de Poudlard et le départ avait été teinté d'une multitude d'autres sentiments.

Elle griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin qu'elle plia en forme de grue avant de le lancer dans la cheminée qui s'illumina de vert en instant. Elle eut un dernier regard de regret vers l'âtre avant de relever ses longues jupes pour gravir l'escalier jusqu'à la mansarde qui occupait l'étage du Chaudron Baveur.

Hannah débarrassa le lit encombré de papiers avant de changer les draps poussiéreux. La solitude la prit à la gorge et elle hésita.

Avant de se persuader qu'il était trop tard pour qu'elle rentre chez eux.

Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle dormirait au dessus de la taverne qu'elle avait repris deux ans après sa sortie de Poudlard. Cette petite chambre exigüe avait même été sa seule demeure avant qu'elle épouse Neville et qu'ils achètent cette merveilleuse petite maison à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de Poudlard.

Mais ça serait la première fois depuis plusieurs mois qu'elle dormirait loin de son mari depuis que celui-ci avait refusé l'offre d'internat du laboratoire de recherche attenant à son école pour pouvoir vivre avec elle.

La jupe rejoignit le corsage sur la console. Elle dégagea sa baguette du porte-jarretelle bleu ciel qui la maintenant à sa portée quand un client imbibé se montrait trop familier.

Le chaudron baveur avait une réputation qui lui évitait généralement ce genre de fâcheux et elle avait appris à se défendre contre bien pire. Mais il se trouvait toujours des sorciers pour vouloir flatter les jupons de la tenancière. Et il suffisait la plupart du temps d'un sourire, d'une pirouette et d'une alliance soigneusement mise en évidence.

Elle ne pouvait nier que ces attentions étaient parfois flatteuses, Pré-au-Lard avait son lot de beaux sorciers à marier.

Neville n'était pas un séducteur. Neville n'était pas jaloux. Il était désespérément normal et représentait l'idée qu'elle se faisait de la sécurité.

Contrairement à de nombreuses sorcières, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de savoir où était son mari le soir et avec qui. Son mari un peu dans la Lune, certainement dans les nuages était son lumos dans les ténèbres désormais. Et cela valait tous les jolis-cœurs du monde sorcier.

En posant sa tête blonde sur l'oreiller, elle prit la résolution de désormais réprimander Blaine Deens quand il lui pincerait les fesses pour la féliciter de sa rapidité au service.

Neville méritait au moins ça.

.

* * *

.

Le crépuscule rendait enfin les armes devant la nuit étoilée quand Hannah sortit de la cheminée. Elle se redressa pour constater l'absence imprévue de Neville dans son champ de vision. La sorcière entortilla une longue mèche de cheveux autour de son index avant de la remettre dans son chignon. Elle murmura un sort dont le résultat attira une moue étonnée sur son visage fin. Neville n'était ni dans le jardin, ni dans la serre. Il était tout simplement dans leur chambre.

Neville releva la tête de sa valise en entendant la cavalcade des bottines dans l'escalier. L'élan d'Hannah les fit tous les deux tournoyer. Il sourit avant d'embrasser ses cheveux. Sa femme avait beau être grande et élancée, il la dépassait d'une bonne tête à présent.

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche, faisant passer ses regrets dans le baiser.

—Un groupe de septième année qui fêtait la fin de leurs examens, expliqua Hannah en guise de précisions à son message du matin-même.

Neville secoua la tête avec fatalité, le sourire aux lèvres.

—Ce n'est pas grave, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point notre lit pouvait être grand.

Elle le gratifia d'une tape offusquée sur le bras puis son sourire se figea quand elle nota la teinte semi-désolée du sourire de son mari et la valise en cours sur le lit d'une même œillade.

—Neville, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le ton coupant ne laissait pas place à la discussion et il se sentit comme un ivrogne s'étant trop attardé après l'heure légale de fermeture.

—Le laboratoire m'envoie à Bacharach pour une conférence internationale avec le professeur Murray, pour trois jours. C'est une occasion exceptionnelle, ajouta-t-il avec douceur.

La surprise d'Hannah s'estompa devant la réjouissance un peu désolée de son botaniste de mari. Elle savait que ses patrons étaient satisfaits de son travail mais de là à l'emmener à une conférence de l'autre côté de la Manche, il y avait un troupeau de sombrals.

—C'est une conférence importante ?

Et il sut au pétillement dans ses yeux qu'elle ne s'opposerait pas à son voyage.

—Le professeur Murray et moi allons juste écouter, tu sais. Les conférences portent sur des sujets en rapport avec nos recherches actuelles. Et il y a aura des chercheurs du monde entier. Hum, j'ai le programme quelque part, fit-il remarquer en commençant à chercher parmi les papiers entassés sur le secrétaire.

—Allons-nous coucher plutôt, proposa Hannah en enlaçant sa taille.

—Ma valise, objecta Neville. Je n'ai-

—Je la finirai demain, je vois d'ici là que tu as oublié tes plumes et ton passeport.

Le son puissant et grave qui sortit de sa gorge quand il se mit à rire la fit frissonner.

La nuit referma sa douceur sur leurs promesses renouvelées.

_._

* * *

_._

_L'angoisse de l'amour te serre le gosier_

_Comme si tu ne devais jamais plus être aimé_

Zone d'Apollinaire

.

.

Le carillon du portail surprit Hannah devant sa tasse de thé alors que Neville occupait la salle de bain depuis quinze minutes pour faire disparaître cette barbe d'une semaine qu'elle adorait.

Elle enfila un cache-cœur sur son débardeur avant de rejoindre la porte d'entrée, pieds nus. La sorcière appuya sa longue silhouette contre l'encadrement de la porte, le temps pour leur visiteuse de remonter l'allée.

Le professeur Murray était une femme énergique qui devait avoir à peine trente ans. A l'instant où elle distingua le visage en forme de cœur éclairé de deux grands yeux noisette, Hannah décida qu'elle la détestait avec la certitude de l'instinct.

Pourtant, elle lui sourit poliment en lui offrant sa main à serrer.

—Madame Londubat ? Je suis le docteur Murray, Neville a dû vous parler de moi.

Hannah se contenta d'acquiescer au lieu de répondre mesquinement qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu plus de deux mots sur elle. Elle se renfrogna en devinant l'inspection minutieuse dont elle faisait l'objet. Forcément, sa tenue « saut-du-lit » ne tenait pas la comparaison face à la robe coûteuse de la sorcière aux cheveux bruns.

—Erin ! J'arrive dans cinq minutes !

Si Hannah ne nota pas le sourire satisfait de la chercheuse, elle ne put faire l'impasse sur l'emploi du prénom. Elle aurait une ou deux choses à dire à son mari à son retour. Elle ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de vérifier l'annulaire gauche de la collègue de Neville. Vide.

Puis elle se secoua. Elle était ridicule. Elle savait pourtant que la mixité était de mise dans le laboratoire de recherche en botanique. C'était juste la première fois qu'elle savait qu'une femme aussi séduisante était en contact quotidien avec son époux.

Hannah lui offrit un large sourire avant de l'inviter à la suivre pour prendre un thé.

—Neville m'a beaucoup parlé de vos serres, peut-être accepteriez-vous de me les faire visiter avant qu'il ne soit prêt ? Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps.

Que cette femme jusqu'à présent inconnue se permette une remarque d'habituée sur l'étourderie de Neville la glaça.

—Bien sûr, je devrais avoir le temps de vous montrer la petite serre, suivez-moi.

Hannah se dirigea vers la droite dés qu'elles furent descendues de la terrasse. Elles serpentèrent dans l'allée bordée de longues tiges de lavande espiègle qui vinrent leur taquiner les mollets.

A quelques mètres de la serre, elle écarta d'un petit coup de pied la clématite rampante qui tentait d'enserrer sa cheville avant que sa fleur n'y plante ses dents aigues. Avant d'entrer dans un des nombreux domaines de Neville, elle vérifia par habitudes les niveaux écologiques de la serre. Le fait rassurant de les voir tous verts l'interpella sur la prise en charge de tout ce que leur maison comptait de végétation pendant l'absence de Neville.

Puis elle retrouva le sourire en entrant dans cette débauche de fleurs que Neville avait créée pour elle. Il avait rempli cette serre uniquement de plantes moldues importées de tous les continents pour qu'elle puisse s'y reposer en matinée sans prendre de risque.

Malgré l'été bien avancé, les corolles étaient toujours éclatantes et les pistils garnis de pollen. Elle caressa d'un index les pétales d'une amourette commune avant de se tourner vers leur visiteuse.

Celle-ci observait pensivement l'enchevêtrement d'anémones sanglantes et de coucous jaunes qui occupaient une large bande sur le côté droit.

—Cette serre contient uniquement des plantes moldues, n'est-ce pas ? La professeur enchaîna, sûre de son fait : A-t-elle été créée pour… une raison particulière ?

—Neville l'a aménagée pour moi, se rengorgea Hannah avec tendresse.

—Je m'en doutais, conclut abruptement la botaniste.

Hannah balançait entre la satisfaction – Neville lui avait toujours dit que cette serre était la plus belle preuve de son amour- et l'inquiétude face au ricanement qu'elle avait presque deviné dans la voix de cette sorcière.

La voix de Neville les appelant rompit l'instant.

—Vous allez devoir partir, remarque Hannah en en ressentant un certain soulagement.

L'autre sorcière acquiesça. Pourtant, avant de sortir, Erin se tourna vers elle :

—Vous voyez ces anémones et ces coucous ? Savez-vous ce qu'elles veulent dire ?

Hannah se sentit broyée par ce regard vipérin.

—Dans notre culture, le coucou a pour signification le retard. Mais une légende asiatique raconte que l'anémone serait née de la goutte de sang d'un coucou, ici l'oiseau, transpercé par une épine. Savez-vous que ces oiseaux ont des mœurs étranges, madame Londubat ? Leurs parents les pondent dans le nid d'autres oiseaux dans lesquels ils finissent par prendre toute la place et accaparer toute l'attention jusqu'à faire disparaitre les autres petits.

Hannah avait senti un irrépressible sentiment d'urgence monter dans sa poitrine alors que la sorcière reprenait son explication :

—L'anémone, quand à elle, porte le nom d'une nymphe qui aurait séduit Zéphyr, l'époux de Flore. Flore, en bonne épouse jalouse, exila Anémone mais Zéphyr la suivit et Flore les surprit dans une position compromettante. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle métamorphosa Anémone en fleur. C'est pour cela que dans le monde moldu les anémones ne fleurissent que dans des milieux ventés. Elle est symbole de l'amour fragile, du bonheur de courte durée.

—Nous sommes attendues, insista Hannah, peu désireuse de montrer la portée de ces élucubrations sur son moral.

—Votre manque de curiosité vous dessert, madame Londubat. Si vous permettez, je trouve cette histoire fascinante, elle montre que même parmi nos ancêtres, l'amour triomphait de liens aussi superficiels que ceux du mariage-sans offense, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle avec un signe vers la main baguée d'Hannah. Flore est la femme, mais le mari part avec la maîtresse malgré tout ses efforts. Et vous savez le plus drôle ? Flore n'était qu'une courtisane avant d'être déifiée et durant ses fêtes, les prostituées étaient à l'honneur.

Le sourire absolument satisfait d'Erin eut l'effet d'un doloris sur Hannah. Comme elle l'avait craint à l'instant où cette femme avait posé le pied dans leur allée, celle-ci se posait en rivale sans se cacher, en dépit de toute convention sociale ou morale.

Elle pâlit un peu plus en voyant le sourire épanoui de Neville qui tenait son sac dans la main droite. Erin le salua rapidement avant de le presser. Ils étaient déjà en retard.

Neville prit rapidement sa femme dans les bras pour l'embrasser. Hannah se força à desserrer sa prise sur la chemise blanche quand il relâcha son étreinte autour de sa taille.

Erin tournait déjà les talons quand il se pencha à son oreille :

—Sur la table, va voir. Je reviendrai très vite.

Un instant plus tard, les deux botanistes disparaissaient au bout du chemin et Hannah résista à l'envie de se laisser glisser au sol pour y verser les larmes amères qui brouillaient sa vue.

Chancelante, elle prit la direction de la cuisine ensoleillée. Sur la table encore encombrée des vestiges de leur petit déjeuner, un bouquet de myosotis offrait ses petites fleurs fragiles aux rayons dorés.

Le bout de parchemin déchiré à la hâte qui l'accompagnait la laissa perplexe.

« _Ne m'oublie pas_ »

.

* * *

.

L'arrivée du professeur Chourave la surprit dans un service où elle faisait tout au plus acte de présence. La sorcière aux cheveux gris casa sa silhouette réconfortante dans l'encadrement de la porte du chaudron baveur alors que quatorze heures sonnaient à peine.

—Professeur, c'est un véritable plaisir de vous voir ici, installez-vous, je vous apporte quelque chose à boire tout de suite, sourit-elle avec sincérité pour la première fois de la journée.

Gauche, la sorcière s'accouda maladroitement au comptoir en jetant des regards embarrassés autour d'elle.

—Excusez-moi de venir vous déranger jusqu'ici madame Londubat mais votre mari m'a demandé de m'occuper de vos serres en son absence et-

—Il a oublié de vous laisser les clés, soupira Hannah sans acrimonie. Vous avez dix minutes devant vous ? Juste le temps de prévenir Asleigh et je vous accompagne à la maison.

—Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi madame Londubat, laissez-moi juste vos clés et je reviendrai vous les rapporter avant mon cours de deuxième année.

—C'est le moins que je puisse faire, professeur. Vous nous-me rendez un fier service en ayant accepté de prendre en charge les serres le temps de… l'absence de Neville. Je vais déjà avoir beaucoup de mal à m'occuper de toutes les plantes de la maison alors je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il ne vous avait pas demandé votre aide.

La sorcière balaya les remerciements d'un geste de la main et s'assit sur un haut tabouret, le temps pour Hannah de retirer son tablier et d'aller chercher son coffret de poudre de cheminette.

D'un pas sautillant, Hannah fit les honneurs de leur domaine à leur ancien professeur. L'incongruité de la situation la laissait de marbre face au soulagement d'avoir sous les yeux un visage familier et amical.

Elle la mena en premier à la serre Nord qui regroupait les variétés de plantes magiques ou non qui entraient dans la composition de base des potions. La professeur se montra très intéressée par le système de vérification magique qui s'affichait à l'entrée de la serre.

—C'est la première fois que je vois ça, fit-elle remarquer, les yeux brillant d'attention. Comment garantissez-vous l'autonomie du système ?

—Je… ne sais pas, reconnut Hannah pour qui cet affichage était une habitude à laquelle elle ne faisait plus attention avec le temps. Je pense qu'il s'est basé sur les systèmes qu'ils ont au labo…

Son ignorance la fit rougir. Elle vivait ici depuis deux ans et les serres étaient installées depuis presque autant de temps.

—Faites attention aux hellébores vipérines, prévint complaisamment Hannah en se tenant éloignée des feuilles acérées qui s'agitèrent en devinant la chaleur des deux corps.

Pomona se sentit dépassée en posant son regard sur l'horizon végétal qui l'entourait. Elle se pencha vers la droite pour apercevoir les fleurs blanches fermées d'une dame de onze heures qui aurait certes dû être ouvertes à cette heure, mais inexistantes en cette saison.

Et cette sensation s'accentua quand elle observa un arbre du voyageur qui ne dépassait pas les cinquante centimètres au lieu de ses vingt mètres habituels qui n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir fleurir dans leur pays où les lémuriens pollinisateurs ne vivaient pas.

La magie pouvait beaucoup de choses et elle avait toujours décelé un certain talent pour la botanique chez son ancien élève mais ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux entrait dans la catégorie du génie.

—Où… sont les instructions que votre mari m'a laissées, madame Londubat ?

Hannah la considéra avec un rien de surprise. Neville ne lui avait jamais parlé d'instructions spécifiques mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais mentionné la venue de madame Chourave pour s'occuper des serres.

—Il a dû les laisser sur le secrétaire, supposa-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

L'étourderie de son mari la surprenait encore aujourd'hui, et le fait qu'aucune de ses plantes n'en ait jamais souffert restait un mystère à ce jour. Elle secoua la tête avec indulgence en grimpant l'escalier quatre à quatre. La fascination de Neville pour la botanique, son air concentré quand le sujet était abordé l'avait terriblement attirée dans les premiers temps. Cette passion qui le rendait inconscient du monde qui l'entourait, elle l'avait d'abord considérée comme une lubie passagère qui garnirait leur bibliothèque d'ouvrages somptueux et leur jardin de fleurs magnifiques.

Puis Neville avait été embauché dans un des laboratoires les plus prestigieux du pays et les plantes avaient envahi leur espace et leurs vies. Et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais eu sa place dans cette part de son mari et n'en avait jamais souffert. Parce qu'avant aujourd'hui, son ignorance ne lui avait jamais été renvoyée à la face de cette façon et avec cette récurrence.

Deux fois dans la même journée cet état de fait l'avait heurté de plein fouet.

Et le bouquet de Neville qui l'attendait sur sa table de chevet avec ce mot inapproprié…

Le désordre absolument pas organisé du secrétaire la dissuada d'employer la méthode classique.

—Accio notes de Neville, tenta-t-elle sans succès. Accio consignes pour les serres !

Le nombre de pages du pavé qui lui atterrit dans la main la surprit. Elle feuilleta rapidement les feuillets reliés pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle siffla entre ses dents en réalisant que les trois cents pages qui pesaient dans sa main avaient juste trait à la préservation dans un état à peu près correct de ses plantes s'il était absent plus d'une journée.

L'air d'une enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël de Pomona quand elle lui remit le manuscrit la rassura sur le devenir des précieux végétaux de son mari.

—Vous pouvez retourner au travail si vous voulez, madame Londubat. Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour lire les notes de votre mari mais je devrais m'en sortir sans peine. Je passerai vous déposer les clés avant de retourner à Poudlard.

Hannah la remercia chaudement avant de dépasser le portail pour transplaner.

C'est une Pomona Chourave échevelée qui interrompit la monotonie de son service deux heures plus tard.

—Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

—Rappelez-moi de remercier votre mari pour cette formidable découverte. Je ne pensais pas que son laboratoire faisait tant d'hybridations.

—La législation de contrôle des espèces magiques leur interdit l'utilisation de leurs découvertes en dehors de leur laboratoire, opposa naïvement Hannah. Les plantes de nos- des serres de Neville sont ses créations personnelles.

La commande bruyante de la table cinq la détourna de l'air stupéfait de son ancienne directrice de maison. Un air de profonde réflexion avait fait son apparition sur le visage replet quand Hannah lui souhaita une bonne journée.

Le soir venu, malgré l'absence du sorcier qui réchauffait son lit, Hannah se décida à repriser un de ses pantalons de flanelle. Elle examina d'un œil critique les genoux encore marron malgré les lavages énergiques et successifs qu'elle avait fait subir audit pantalon. Elle avait parfois l'impression de partager sa vie avec un enfant. Quand Neville revenait des serres, les mains chargées de douceur, les vêtements couverts de terre et qu'il s'installait sur le canapé, en ayant oublié sa mise. Quand il lui souriait doucement pour la distraire de ses oublis.

Mais à cet instant, elle avait plus que jamais conscience de leur statut d'adulte. Alors que le lit devant elle était vide et que Neville déjeunait sans doute en compagnie de cette vipère un peu trop séduisante pour le bien de leur couple.

.

* * *

.

— _De quel côté passes-tu pour t'en aller ?_

— _Je passe du côté de les épingles, et vous, de quel côté passez vous ?_

— _Je passe du côté de les aiguilles._

_Le loup se mit à courir, le premier, alla tuer la mère et la mangea, il en mangea la moitié, il mit le feu bien allumé, et mit cuire l'autre moitié et ferma bien la porte. Il s'alla coucher dans le lit de la mère._

La fille et le Loup, conté par Nanette Lévesque

.

.

Hannah se réveilla dans la chaleur des matinées de Juin gorgées de soleil. Son hurlement vint troubler la quiétude de la campagne environnante quelques secondes avant que le vase près de la porte n'explose.

La tête rousse qui avait entrainé cette frayeur risqua un œil curieux par-dessus le drap en levant les mains en guise de drapeau blanc.

—Georges Weasley, grinça-t-elle, que fais-tu dans ma chambre ?

Elle n'avait compris que quelques mois après son mariage qu'elle avait malgré elle signé pour les incursions intempestives de hordes de Gryffondor dans leur maison si paisible et dans sa taverne.

—J'ai sonné. Une fois, précisa-t-il.

—Le salon. C'est généralement dans le salon qu'attendent les visiteurs bien élevés, bailla la jeune sorcière blonde.

Elle se frotta la tête, coinçant une longue mèche derrière son oreille.

—Certes, mais je me suis dit que ce lit devait être bien grand pour toi toute seule, tenta-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête alors qu'il lui offrait ce demi-sourire tordu et grinçant qui était devenu le sien depuis la mort de Fred.

—Je ne t'apprends donc pas que Neville n'est pas là. Alors pourquoi viens-tu me réveiller à –Elle lança un sort temporel- neuf heures ?! Vraiment ? Georges !

Il se frotta la nuque, ennuyé avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

—Neville devait nous fournir 8 onces de pétales de _Leucospermum cordifolium_…

La voix du rouquin atteint le zéro absolu devant le regard assassin de la jeune femme.

—'Me regarde pas comme ça ! Les sorcières en sont folles ! Avec Ron on s'était mis d'accord sur une vingtaine de flacons pour un premier lancement, et ils n'ont pas survécu à l'heure suivant l'ouverture !

—De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? grinça Hannah en détachant bien les mots.

Elle était devenue championne du lancer de phrase concise surgelée à l'effet réfrigérant sur son interlocuteur depuis que les agressions caractérisées de ses rétines étaient devenues hebdomadaires.

—Ok, ok. Tu te souviens que Ron et moi avons une gamme « Filtres d'amour » dans notre boutique ? Nous avons récemment créé une énième variation dans un flacon de cristal ciselé où macèrent des pétales de cette plante qu'on appelle pelote d'épingles. En fait, c'est Neville qui nous a donné l'idée en nous disant qu'il en avait mis dans ta serre. Donc on a fait ce filtre qu'on a essayé de lancer la semaine dernière, une expérience comme on en lance dix par mois sauf que- Tu te souviens de l'article du chicaneur du mois dernier ?

—Celui sur l'implication des Napals ailés dans l'histoire du Chaperon rouge ?

—Oui, un grand tollé a éclaté – et pour une fois, ça n'avait rien à voir avec les élucubrations Lovegoodiennes- parce que la version revisitée n'avait rien à voir avec les versions admises. La rubrique littéraire de la Gazette du Sorcier s'est donc emparée de la polémique et a publié différentes études et interprétations des différentes variations même les plus infimes de ce conte.

—Georges, Georges ! insista-t-elle. Quel est le rapport avec nous ?

—Ah oui. Tu dois savoir que dans certaines des versions, le petit Chaperon rouge doit choisir entre le chemin des aiguilles ou le chemin des épingles pour aller chez la grand-mère. Tu dois savoir que les épingles sont un symbole du passage à l'âge adulte des jeunes filles et il y a aussi cette tradition selon laquelle les garçons courtisaient les filles en leur offrant des douzaines d'épingles. Donc ce filtre est un pur carton ! conclut-il à l'issu de ce discours décousu. Elles se l'arrachent ! Il me faut absolument ces fleurs, Hannah !

La jeune femme se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il était neuf heures du matin, elle avait dormi six heures et ce rouquin décérébré lui servait un discours basé sur des techniques de drague ringardes.

—Georges, je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemblent ces plantes, fit-elle remarquer en s'encourageant au calme. Et même si-

—Et ça a épousé un botaniste, j'y crois pas. Fleurs oranges et rouge ? Deux, trois mètres de hauteur, dans ta serre, ça te dit rien ?

—Je ne vois pas ce que des plantes qui sont destinées à tes expérimentations glauques feraient dans ma serre.

Sa serre était le cadeau de mariage que lui avait fait Neville. Une preuve de son amour avait-il insisté. Les serres réservées aux plantes à potions étaient celles du Nord et de l'Est.

—Mais elles n'y étaient pas destinées ! Elles ne servent à rien dans cette potion, si ce n'est le côté esthétique de la chose. La symbolique, petite Poufsouffle, c'est ce qui nous a intéressés, uniquement ça. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Neville avait le moindre intérêt pour ce genre de choses mais le fait est que c'est lui qui nous a donné cette piste et nous a proposé de nous fournir. C'est pour ça que je suis là aujourd'hui. Il nous a promis que les fleurs seraient prêtes, insista-t-il.

Hannah lui dédia un regard las.

—Les fleurs ne sont pas plus là que Neville, comme tu peux le voir.

L'amertume dans la voix fit hausser les sourcils cramoisis.

— Sa préparation pour le départ lui aura fait oublier ta commande. Il revient après-demain, si tout se passe comme prévu, alors tu les auras à ce moment-là, résuma-t-elle finalement.

—Si tout se passe comme prévu ? la cita Georges, curieux. Notre petit Gryffondor verserait-il dans l'imprévu depuis peu ?

—C'était une façon de parler, Georges. Je te revoie dans deux jours, le congédia-t-elle gentiment.

—Plutôt brune ou blonde, l'imprévu ? questionna-t-il malicieusement en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Hannah étouffa sa frustration dans l'oreiller de plumes.

_._

* * *

_._

_Tes lèvres sont comme un fil cramoisi,_

_Et ta bouche est charmante _

_Ta joue est comme une moitié de grenade,_

_Derrière ton voile_

Le Cantique des Cantiques de Salomon 4 :3

.

.

La question lancinante de savoir ce que faisait Neville à l'instant même revint la hanter quand Blaine Deens vint lustrer sa place au coin du comptoir.

Trois mains aux fesses plus tard, elle se décida à le tancer :

—Monsieur Deens, veuillez garder vos mains baladeuses pour les croupes de jeunes donzelles consentantes, je vous prie.

—Vous devriez savoir que je préfère les fruits juteux aux jeunes filles en fleur, m'aame Londubat.

—Cessez donc, sinon vous savez ce qu'il vous en coûtera, sourit Hannah, un rien lassée.

—Vous m'aimez trop pour faire usage de votre baguette sur moi, pour ma part, je n'aurais peut-être pas cette courtoisie, ajouta-t-il avec un air fripon qui accentuait sa jeunesse.

—Mon mari vous l'apprendra dans ce cas, rétorqua-t-elle fraichement.

Le sous-entendu trop explicite était grossier au possible.

—C'est sûr que votre mari s'y connait en courtoisie, m'aame. Offrir des fleurs, ça il sait faire. Sorti de ça… Reconnaissez-vous-même votre erreur m'aame, il est peut-être gentil mais il est tout aussi simplet. Vous méritez mieux, vous le savez. Ayez pitié de ce pauvre type et laissez-le à ses plantes qui l'intéressent plus que ce que vous avez à lui offrir, plaida-t-il sans méchanceté. Pendant que nous nous occuperons de ce qui se cache sous ces jupons.

La condescendance amusée d'Hannah s'était vite transformée en colère froide. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lancer le sortilège mesquin qui illuminait déjà le bout de sa baguette qu'Hermione donnait congé à l'homme en assortissant l'inflexion d'une ordonnance à comparaître pour trouble de l'ordre public.

—Range donc cette baguette, Hannah et je ferai comme si je n'avais rien vu, demanda Hermione en se hissant avec peine sur le tabouret que le goujat venait de quitter.

—Tu ne préfères pas t'installer à une des tables, suggéra la patronne gentiment, ses yeux louchant sur le ventre d'Hermione.

—Tu veux vraiment que je t'envoie au ministère pour comportement injurieux à l'égard d'un agent ? Paye donc ton amende d'une bièraubeurre.

Hermione lui destina un regard sombre quand un verre de jus de citrouille atterrit devant elle.

—Je ne suis pas une elfe de maison, Hannah, je ne risque pas de me saouler à la bièraubeurre.

—Ron serait capable d'imiter son frère et de venir me tirer du lit pour me faire répondre de la moindre quantité d'alcool ingérée par sa femme enceinte, contra-t-elle en instant sur le dernier mot.

L'ancienne Gryffondor sembla se ranger à son avis puisqu'elle soupira avant de boire une gorgée de la boisson fraîche.

Le silence s'étira quelques instants, Hermione dégustant son verre et Hannah n'osant pas l'interroger cavalièrement sur les raisons de sa venue.

Hermione était devenue une amie avec le temps. Hannah ne savait pas quel avait été son rôle dans l'édification de leurs serres puisqu'elle n'y était pas rentrée avant que Neville les ait fini mais elle savait que la future mère avait passé de longues heures penchée sur des plans griffonnés sur un coin de table par Neville.

Elle s'était longtemps sentie intimidée par le savoir encyclopédique de la jeune femme qui n'hésitait pas à l'étaler puis elle avait fini par comprendre que c'était un mécanisme d'auto-défense de la jeune femme. Quoi qu'elle fasse maintenant, elle se trainerait toujours le surnom de miss-je-sais-tout, alors, autant qu'elle en donne pour leurs gallions à ses détracteurs.

—Georges m'a dit que ce n'était pas la grande forme, commença finalement Hermione.

—Il t'a dit ça ?

Hannah ne s'était toujours pas remise de l'irruption dans sa chambre du rouquin et attribuait la discussion la plus longue qu'elle avait eue avec lui depuis la mort de son jumeau au flou chimérique qui suivait toujours le réveil. Et que dire de son trait d'esprit qui avait conclu la discussion ? Elle était certaine que ça avait été la voix de sa conscience exprimant ses propres angoisses.

Georges était devenu taciturne depuis la fin de la guerre et s'il tenait toujours les rênes de son magasin comme une promesse à tenir, il se retranchait le plus souvent dans le laboratoire, laissant Ron gérer la boutique. Que Georges ait pu se sentir concerné au point d'en parler à Hermione était une anomalie dans la trame de leurs existences.

—Je suis passée les voir ce matin pour les aider à corriger leur publicité pour leur nouveau filtre d'amour pour être sûre de ne pas avoir à leur envoyer une assignation à comparaître pour publicité mensongère, expliqua Hermione. Et-

—Le ministre sait que tu fais ça ?

—Le ministre n'a pas à savoir ce qui relève du domaine de la vie privée, Ron est mon mari et Georges mon beau-frère, après tout, rit Hermione. Ah oui, donc Georges était en train d'insulter le monde entier à cause d'un retard dans la livraison des fleurs.

Hannah soupira bruyamment.

—Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour lui, tu sais comment il est. Ron l'a donc renvoyé au labo en lui disant qu'il aurait certainement de quoi s'occuper d'ici le retour de Neville. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que Neville devait partir, c'était prévu ?

—Je l'ai appris la soirée précédant son départ, alors non, on ne peut pas dire que c'était prévu. Enfin, pas pour moi.

—Hum, je comprends pourquoi Georges m'a suggéré avec délicatesse de remorquer mon gros ventre jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Allons nous asseoir, proposa-t-elle en descendant du tabouret.

Hannah demanda à Asleigh si elle pouvait prendre en charge les clients pour la demi-heure à venir. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Bien sûr que sa patronne en aurait pour plus qu'une demi-heure mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

—Déjà, j'ai été surprise de te trouver prête à faire je-ne-veux-pas-savoir-quoi à ce cher Blaine alors que tu te contentes généralement d'une petite tape sur les doigts quand il va trop loin.

Et Hannah sentit qu'elle lui reprochait ce laxisme habituel.

—Mais il est bel homme, il faut le reconnaître.

Elle coupa gentiment son ami en la voyant prête à se récrier :

—Allons, Hannah, je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai entendu ce que Blaine te disait et je sais que ça t'a fait prendre conscience que tu ne respectais peut-être pas autant que Neville l'anneau à ton doigt. Ne t'énerve pas, sourit-elle tendrement, je ne dis pas que tu es allée plus loin que permettre ce flirt constant entre vous. J'ai été dans cette situation avant toi. C'est flatteur de se voir courtiser par un homme qui, en plus de ne pas être notre mari, est considéré comme un beau parti par tout ce que notre entourage compte de sorcières célibataires.

La sorcière blonde dut se rendre à l'évidence et elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Bien sûr qu'elle avait aimé cette cour à laquelle se livrait Blaine avec elle. La façon dont ses yeux s'illuminait quand elle venait le servir, cette façon qu'il avait d'écarter les gêneurs avec une jalousie qui n'aurait pas dû exister, et qui n'existait même pas chez son propre mari.

—Puis, tout à coup, on se rend compte que ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Que ce n'est pas ça que l'on cherchait quand on les a épousés, mais la sécurité et la confiance. Ron me sécurise. Je n'ai pas peur d'être moi-même avec lui. Je sais que je peux lui parler pendant des heures d'un texte de loi qui me tient à cœur et n'intéresse que moi et que pourtant, il n'ira pas s'exfolier le cerveau avec une jeunette dés que j'aurai fini. Oui, il ira chercher ses comptes pour ne pas rester inactif pendant qu'il fera semblant d'écouter ce que je lui raconte, mais je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Je ne le ferai jamais fuir en étant moi-même. S'il est absent toute la nuit, je me demande quand il rentrera bien sûr, mais je ne m'inquiète jamais de savoir avec qui il est. Peut-être parce qu'il s'agit soit de Georges ou de Harry, tu me diras.

Hermione finit sur un sourire avant de se taire pour laisser le temps à son amie d'intégrer ses paroles.

—Neville… ne me reprochera jamais de ne pas être aussi intelligente que toi ou d'avoir laissé tomber mes études de médicomagie pour reprendre le Chaudron Baveur. Il sait quel genre de personnes je fréquente ici et pourtant, il ne me demande jamais de compte. Il n'est pas jaloux. Jamais.

—Mais tu aimerais qu'il le soit, comprit Hermione.

—Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. J'aimerais qu'il comprenne que je ne lui suis pas acquise sous prétexte que je porte une alliance, je-

—Alors qu'il te semble normal que lui t'appartienne, la coupa froidement Hermione.

Hannah lissa une mèche de cheveux, gênée.

—Disons que… J'aimerais que parfois, il montre un peu plus d'intérêt pour ma personne que pour ses plantes. Il ne vient jamais ici alors que c'est ma plus grande fierté. J'ai longtemps rêvé qu'il arrive à un moment où un client se montrait un peu trop empressé et qu'il règle le problème lui-même en… montrant que je lui appartiens.

—Ah, le fameux mythe du prince charmant sur son abraxan, soupira la sorcière aux cheveux bouclés avec compassion. Pourtant, ni toi ni moi n'avons épousé Harry.

—Je n'aurais pas pu, rit-elle. Harry n'appartiendra jamais à une personne. Il n'est pas l'homme d'une femme contrairement à ce que voudrait Ginny. Il est notre héros. Il appartient à chaque sorcier de notre monde.

Hermione montra son assentiment d'un geste de la tête un peu triste. Elle tourna soudain sa tête vers la porte.

—Je pense que tu n'as pas conscience d'à quel point Neville prend soin de toi sans que tu ne rendes compte, Hannah. Bien sûr que sa vie tourne autour de ses plantes. Mais il ne t'en a jamais exclu, c'est toi qui a d'abord estimé que c'était une lubie un peu étrange de sa part qui prendrait fin avec le temps puis, quand tu t'es rendue compte que c'était sa vie désormais, tu as décidé qu'il était trop tard pour toi pour essayer d'en faire partie. Pourtant, si tu regardes bien, l'amour que Neville a pour toi et celui pour ses plantes ne s'excluent pas. Au contraire, ils se rejoignent et s'entremêlent. Ton mari est maladroit, il le sait. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé de l'aide pour créer ta serre. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'à chaque fois qu'il crée quelque chose, il pense à toi. Par exemple, t'es-tu déjà interrogée sur les fleurs donc il a recouvert les murs du chaudron baveur quand tu l'as repris ?

—Ce sont des passiflores, des fruits de la passion, se rengorgea Hannah, satisfaite de montrer que malgré tout, elle n'était pas si ignorante que ça. Il m'a dit que c'était ce que je lui inspirais.

—C'est l'idée, oui. Mais ça, ce n'est que le premier niveau de lecture. Hum, attends que je me souvienne.

Hannah alla leur chercher deux jus de citrouille au comptoir.

—La passiflore était appelée _granadia_ par les Conquistadors. Ça veut dire petite grenade. Maintenant, que te dire sur la grenade ? Il existe beaucoup d'occurrence de ce fruit dans toute sorte de mythologie. En Europe, les sorciers ne jurent pas par Merlin, mais par Zeus, Artémis, Héra,… Les moldus regroupent ces histoires sous le terme de mythologie grecque, tu en as peut-être déjà entendu parler ?

Hannah secoua la tête, devant encore une fois reconnaître son ignorance.

—Je suppose que tu trouveras toutes les informations qui t'intéressent dans votre bibliothèque, reprit malicieusement Hermione. La grenade est lié à Hadès, dieu des enfers, et Perséphone une déesse. Elle s'est retrouvée liée à Hadès après avoir croqué dans une grenade. Elle est donc devenue reine des enfers et épouse d'Hadès grâce à une grenade.

—Les enfers, grimaça Hannah.

—Chez ces moldus, les enfers n'ont pas une connotation négative. C'est pour eux le lieu où vont tous les morts.

—Je comprends, confirma-t-elle, les joues roses.

—Je n'ai pas fini ! Dans leurs croyances, trois déesses se battaient pour être désignée comme la plus belle. Elles demandèrent à un mortel, Pâris, de les départager. Le prix étant une pomme, ou selon certaines sources une grenade, portant l'inscription « à la plus belle ».

L'ancienne Poufsouffle cacha son visage rougissant dans son épaule.

—Et je ne t'ai pas encore parlé des croyances de nos voisins continentaux. Dans un poème, le Cantique des Cantiques, un roi très sage, Salomon utilise la grenade pour décrire la beauté de la femme qu'il aime, Sulamite. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi Neville en a recouvert ta taverne ?

—Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il a vraiment pensé à tout ça ?

—Oui.

Le ton était catégorique.

Hannah cacha sa tête entre ses bras sur la table. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct.

—Pardon ?

—Je disais que… j'ai honte.

—Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, je suppose.

—J'aurais pu- j'aurais dû m'y intéresser. Surtout après…

—Sans méchanceté, Hannah, tu as toujours mésestimé Neville, comme sa grand-mère l'avait fait avant toi. Il lui a fallu dix-sept ans pour changer d'avis, tu commences à comprendre après deux ans et demi de vie commune. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « surtout après » ? Oh, ça a à voir avec Blaine Deens ? Non, avec le départ de Neville plutôt ? Je crois que Georges a laissé échapper quelque chose à ce propos.

—Est-ce que tu sais qui est Erin Murray ?

—Elle est la directrice du laboratoire de Neville, j'ai eu à faire à elle plusieurs fois. Elle est…

—Physiquement intelligente, marmonna Hannah.

—Oh, elle à quelque chose à voir avec son absence ?

—Ils sont partis à une rencontre à Bacharach pour trois jours. Ils rentrent demain normalement.

—C'est une bonne chose pour Neville, je suppose. J'ai entendu parler de ce congrès, c'est l'occasion pour lui de rencontrer d'éventuels recruteurs. Mais ce n'est pas son absence le problème. C'est sa présence à elle, c'est ça ? Tu ne penses pas que tu vois le mal partout, Hannah ?

—Tu crois ? Tu ne les as pas vus. Il était si heureux quand elle est venue le chercher. Je pense qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte de la façon dont elle le regarde. Neville serait certainement le dernier à se rendre compte qu'elle lui tourne autour comme billiwyg autour d'un pot de miel. Mais ce qu'elle m'a dit…

Hannah lui raconta le discours que la chercheuse lui avait tenu sur la signification des anémones dans sa serre.

—Je suis désolée qu'elle t'ait mis ces idées en tête. J'aurais dû te parler de cette serre plus tôt. Je suis désolée. L'anémone est juste une preuve d'amour. De plus, on ne sait pas vraiment qui était cette Flore, d'autant plus qu'elle est apparentée à la nymphe Chrysos. Mais tu as raison sur au moins une chose, elle veut Neville. Mais fais-lui un peu confiance, s'il te plaît. Je pense que tu as raison quand tu dis qu'il ne se rend sans doute pas compte de l'intérêt qu'elle a pour lui mais il t'est fidèle, n'en doute jamais. Tu ne risques rien.

—Je ne tiens pas la comparaison, Hermione. Elle est une chercheuse brillante, alors que je ne suis qu'une… tenancière de bar. Elle fait partie du monde de Neville, contrairement à moi. Et elle est… très très jolie.

Hermione soupira avec tristesse. Maintenant qu'Hannah avait cette idée en tête, il serait plus difficile de l'en ôter que de persuader Ron qu'il était temps de jeter son caleçon plus qu'usé des canons Chudley.

—Tu le dis toi-même. Pour Neville, ça n'a aucune importance que tu gères le Chaudron Baveur ou que tu sois médicomage. Ça ne fait pas de différence. Ose prétendre le contraire ! Je sais qu'il ne te l'a jamais dit. Pas parce qu'il ne le pense pas, ça c'est sûr, c'est juste que…

—Il a oublié, sourit Hannah avec une tendresse infinie.

Le fou rire qui les submergea fut la plus belle surprise de leur conversation. Quelques minutes plus tard et de nombreuses tentatives avortées de reprendre le contrôle, les deux sorcières essuyèrent leurs larmes.

—Bien, concéda Hannah. Imaginons que Neville qui, dans le plus probable des cas, ne remarquera même pas les tentatives de cette vipère, n'y donnera pas suite. Demain tout ira bien.

—J'aime cette façon de penser.

—Mais il reste toujours cette histoire de bouquet.

—Blaine ?

—Non, Neville m'a laissé un bouquet de myosotis avec un mot. Ne m'oublie pas. On dirait un reproche. Tu penses qu'il sait pour Blaine ?

—L'attitude de Blaine ? Peut-être. Ce que tu en penses ? Ça m'étonnerait. Ce sont des considérations bien terre à terre.

—Donc ça ne te parle pas plus qu'à moi…

—Peut-être une façon de te dire qu'il revient vite ? tenta Hermione, sceptique.

—Tu n'y crois pas plus que moi…

—En effet.

La sorcière blonde croisa le regard d'Asleigh qui leva les yeux au ciel, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se redressa d'un bond. Si elle en croyait l'horloge de la taverne, sa demi-heure de pause était largement dépassée.

—Si j'ai une idée d'ici demain je t'en fais part, assura Hermione en se levant lentement.

—C'est gentil, murmura Hannah qui, comme toujours, se sentait rassurée dés que quelqu'un qu'elle considérait comme plus compétent qu'elle, prenait les rênes de sa vie en main.

Elle eut bien du mal à retrouver le fil du service.

_._

* * *

_._

_A Bacharach il y avait une sorcière blonde_

_Qui laissait mourir d'amour tous les hommes à la ronde_

_[…]_

_Mon amant est parti pour un pays lointain_

_[…]_

_Mon cœur me fait si mal depuis qu'il n'est plus là_

_Mon cœur me fit si mal du jour où il s'en alla_

La Loreley d'Apollinaire

.

.

Le coup de cheminette d'Hermione la cueillit au saut du lit. Chancelante, la sorcière en chemise de nuit rejoint le salon d'où la voix surexcitée de son amie lui parvenait.

Elle s'assit sagement devant l'âtre, pour attendre la fin de la dispute qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Elle supposa que la voix qui s'inquiétait de voir Hermione penchée ainsi sur l'âtre devait être celle de Ron. Et la réponse imagée l'aida à ranger son amie dans la catégorie des femmes dont la grossesse laissait la porte grande ouverte aux clabberies des hormones.

La tête bouclée se tourna finalement vers elle.

—Excuse-moi Hannah, Ron est parfois aussi envahissant que les gnomes du Terrier. Je voulais te dire que j'avais une idée pour le bouquet.

Elle se retourna à nouveau pour gronder quelque chose à l'adresse de son mari.

—C'est Ginny qui a eu une idée, elle-

—Tu en as parlé à Ginny ? s'exclama Hannah.

—Harry et elle sont passés hier après-midi, et-

—Harry aussi ?!

—Hannah… soupira-t-elle. Non, Harry et Ron se sont enfermés dans le bureau pour mijoter je ne sais quelle catastrophe. Maintenant, tu veux que je te dise ce que j'ai trouvé ou pas ?

—Je t'en prie.

La révérence qu'elle effectua sembla amuser son interlocutrice.

—Le mot que Neville t'a laissé fait simplement référence à la signification du myosotis dans le langage des fl-

—Oh, rit un peu naïvement Hannah. Je ne pensais pas que-

—Je n'ai pas fini, la morigéna son amie. On raconte que c'est ce qu'un jeune amoureux allemand aurait crié à l'élue de son cœur en lui lançant le bouquet avant d'être emporté par le torrent. Où Neville est-il parti en conférence ?

—En Allemagne, énonça-t-elle avec une gravité peu commune.

—A Bacharach, plus précisément. A Bacharach, on trouve la trace de la légende d'une femme qui séduisait les bateliers et faisait s'écraser leurs bateaux sur les rochers. Un poète moldu a repris cette histoire. Et il y est question d'une sorcière blonde dont les yeux étaient « pleins de pierreries » et qui « laissait mourir d'amour tous les hommes à la ronde ».

—Oh par Merlin, couina Hannah d'une voix suraiguë.

—Ce n'est pas le mien qui ferait quelque chose comme ça, soupira Hermione.

L'ancienne Poufsouffle la vit froncer les sourcils alors que la voix de Ron se faisait à nouveau entendre.

—Dis-toi que le tien n'est pas sur le continent, en compagnie d'une femme bien trop intéressante pour son propre bien, persifla la patronne du Chaudron Baveur.

Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de se persuader qu'il ne se passerait rien durant ce voyage, mais maintenant qu'Erin Murray avait pris la mesure de son adversaire, nul doute que la certitude que Neville la fréquenterait chaque jour rendrait Hannah folle d'inquiétude.

Et il était hors de question de porter à la connaissance de Neville quelque chose dont il n'aurait sans doute jamais conscience.

Elle mordilla l'ongle de son pouce un moment avant de se diriger vers la cheminée, le visage décidé. Direction le chemin de Traverse et la boutique de madame Guipure.

_._

* * *

_._

_Ah ! S'il était capable de cette lâche perfidie, _

_s'il pouvait me préférer une autre femme, qu'il périsse, l'ingrat !_

Les métamorphoses d'Ovide, Chant VII

.

.

En se promettant d'augmenter Asleigh, Hannah prit son après-midi. Les mains sur les hanches, elle observait sa longue silhouette dans la psyché de leur chambre. La longue jupe blanche rebrodée aux fils de soie de coréopsis et d'héliotropes accompagnait ses mouvements de sa fluidité aérienne. Elle ajusta son haut de mousseline où s'étalaient d'indolentes fleurs de sauge rouge.

En l'espace de quelques heures, madame Guipure avait fait un travail époustouflant, elle devait le reconnaître même si cela lui avait coûté un fléreur.

Le bruit venant du jardin la persuada de cesser cette inspection minutieuse. Le monstre de la jalousie lui mordit un peu plus fort le cœur en voyant les deux botanistes face à face, un même sourire réjoui aux lèvres. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, au beau milieu de l'allée, un sourire de bienvenue encore bravement collé sur les lèvres.

Neville tourna la tête vers elle, sembla l'évaluer du regard avant de se tourner vers Erin pour lui adresser quelques mots. La sorcière sembla peu goûter la plaisanterie puisqu'elle fronça les sourcils, et posa une question au sorcier d'une voix âpre.

—Nous en reparlerons lundi, imposa Neville avec une confiance tranquille dont il faisait rarement preuve.

Visiblement, cela ne convint pas à la sorcière qui transplana avec pertes et fracas. Glacée, Hannah vit Neville secouer la tête, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où sa collègue avait disparu.

L'air sérieux de son mari quand il remonta l'allée en sa direction, finit de la persuader qu'elle avait assisté à la dispute de deux amants contraints de se séparer pour le week-end.

L'ancien Gryffondor la saisit par la taille au moment où elle tournait les talons. Le baiser qu'il lui destinait atterri sur sa joue quand elle tourna la tête.

Silencieux et grave, Neville la dévisagea avant de l'éloigner un peu de lui pour s'attarder à nouveau sur sa tenue, lui qui dédaignait le plus souvent ce genre de considérations matérielles.

—Ainsi, tu as enfin compris, souffla-t-il. Hannah… Moi aussi.

Elle releva enfin les yeux vers lui.

—Tu as douté de moi, lui reprocha-t-il doucement avec une lucidité toute nouvelle.

Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête, pâle.

—Jamais, je te le promets, jamais, assura-t-il en la serrant contre lui pour embrasser ses cheveux. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Je croyais que tu le savais.

—Je-

—Chut, mon amour. Non, Hermione ne m'a rien dit. J'ai tout compris en te voyant là. Avec cette tenue.

Il la berça contre lui et elle sentit le soulagement déferler sur elle.

—Erin semblait…

—Furieuse ? proposa-t-il.

—Oui. Que s'est-il passé ?

Il se mit à rire en l'enlevant dans ses bras pour remonter vers leur maison.

—En te voyant si… triste, je-

Il s'interrompit, le temps de gravir les marches menant à la terrasse.

—Je lui ai dit que j'allai te faire un enfant, expliqua-t-il très sérieusement. Et que par conséquent, j'acceptais le poste de professeur à Poudlard que m'avait proposé madame Chourave.

Hannah cacha ses joues écarlates contre l'épaule robuste de cet homme qui l'avait plus surpris en trois jours, malgré son absence, qu'en deux ans de vie commune. Elle l'aimait, c'était plus qu'une évidence désormais.

.

_Coquefredouille : n.m. Homme sans esprit, peu considéré. [Fam] Pauvre type._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malgré les nombreuses explications et nombreux « exposés » qui parsèment cette histoire (et qui ont peut-être gonflés certaines personnes, tout n'y est pas dit.

Par exemple, qu'est-ce que le néologisme made in Soop « clabberies » peut-il bien vouloir dire à votre avis ?

Et pourquoi la robe que porte Hannah à la fin semble-t-elle avoir une importance ?

Ensuite, je ne pense pas que quiconque ait compris ce à quoi faisait vraiment référence la phrase : « —Ainsi, tu as enfin compris, souffla-t-il. Hannah… Moi aussi. » mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'écrire différemment, surtout que son double sens me plaît au final. =)

Des idées ?

Ensuite, n'hésitez pas, si vous avez cinq minutes à aller lire ce qu'on peut tirer, en termes de symbolique, du dialogue du petit chaperon rouge avec le loup. Si vous tapez : « Des aiguilles ou des épingles… ? » dans votre ami google, vous tomberez sur des choses intéressantes.

En ce qui concerne l'histoire de Pâris, j'ai été étonnée de voir que la pomme était, dans certaines versions, une grenade. J'ai choisi de rester sur « la grenade à la plus belle » mais il était aussi possible d'envisager les choses comme « grâce à la grenade, Pâris a gagné l'amour de la plus belle des femmes »


End file.
